Un pequeño malentendido
by Alley Michaelis
Summary: Cuando John se acobardó y decidió pedirle matrimonio a Sherlock por medio de un mensaje de texto, nunca pensó que las cosas se complicarían de esa manera.


**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente, ni Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

 **Beta** : KatherineVernet.

 **N/A:** Basado en un pequeño dato curioso de TST, aunque no son spoilers. No pasa nada si no lo has visto.

Regalo retrasado de Navidad para Violette Moore que pidió un casefic (en vísperas de navidad) que los llevara a entenderse más como pareja, tuve que quitarle la parte de vísperas de Navidad aunque sea un regalo navideño :v perdón linda, pero no quedaba D: Espero que te guste.

 _¡Larga vida y prosperidad al imperio Scotland Yard!_

—

John tamborileó sus dedos contra la mesa nerviosamente y le dio un trago a su cerveza. A su lado, Greg lo miraba con empatía y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Vamos, hombre. Sólo hazlo.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo. —contestó desalentado y Greg suspiró.

—Lo digo porque ya pasé por eso. No es tan malo como parece.

John bufó, observando la alianza de oro que su amigo tan orgullosamente portaba y se frotó los ojos con los dedos. Habían estado revisando datos de un caso con el que Greg les había pedido ayuda a Sherlock y a John, era un caso interesante, a decir verdad; alguien –un hombre, entre treinta y cuarenta años. Estatura y complexión media, posible diabetes – había estado matando a varias parejas recién casadas provenientes de Londres en distintos lugares de Inglaterra. Todos habían volado con la misma aerolínea y utilizado la misma cadena hotelera para hospedarse excepto una pareja, aunque Sherlock había insistido en que eso era irrelevante. Él había decidido que era demasiado esfuerzo ir a Scotland Yard y había optado por quedarse en Baker Street. Sólo eran Greg y John.

—¿Y si se lo pides por una video llamada? —John lo consideró un momento y finalmente negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo que mandarle a Sherlock los detalles del caso, deberíamos empezar a prepararnos si vamos a hacerlo.

Con movimientos lentos y derrotados John sacó su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y escribió el mensaje.

"Han decidido que lo mejor que podemos hacer es lo que sugeriste. ¿Quieres ir preparando todo?"

La réplica llegó segundos después.

"Lo tendré preparado —SH"

John volvió a suspirar pesadamente. Greg le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Vamos a comer, quizá te armes de valor con el estómago lleno.

Acabaron en un bar que servía todas las alitas que pudieras comer en la compra de dos cervezas. Un buen trato, si alguien le preguntaba a John. Iba a mitad de su segunda cerveza y su quinceava alita cuando la inspiración divina llegó a él.

—Sherlock nunca contesta mis llamadas de todos modos. —murmuró más para sí mismo que para alguien más a la vez que sacaba nuevamente su celular. Greg, con una alita en medio de los dientes, alzó una ceja en una obvia pregunta. Tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de lo que hacía su amigo.

"Hola…" [borrar] No, total, si lo iba a decir por mensaje bien podía empezar por un simple hola.

"Hola. Sherlock, estos años contigo han sido los mejores de mi vida y te quería preguntar algo: ¿Te casarías conmigo?"

—John, no… ¡Esa no es manera de…! —John presionó enviar y dejó el celular sobre la mesa con una sonrisa satisfecha. Greg lo miró mal.

—¿Enserio? La pregunta más importante de tu vida y la dices por un mensaje. —John se encogió de hombros con desinterés.

—Sherlock lee mis mensajes.

—No lee los míos. —se quejó Greg. John sonrió con obvio orgullo mal disimulado.

—Porque no eres su novio.

Pero la respuesta no llegó. Después de dos horas sin respuesta John sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, ni siquiera Greg y sus honorables intentos podían tranquilizarlo.

—Seguro no lo ha visto. No hay porqué preocuparse. —John se hundió más en su silla. —¿Por qué no le llamas?

Obedientemente y con el corazón estrujado y a punto de romperse en mil pedazos, John tomó el celular que había dejado sobre la mesa todo el tiempo, con la esperanza de que la pantalla se iluminara por un mensaje nuevo. Sus manos temblaban cuando marcó el número de Sherlock.

—¿John? —lo recibió aquella voz que tanto conocía y amaba. Respiró con alivio, si es que estaba enojado al menos no lo estaba tanto como para no hablarle.

—¿Sherlock? Hola, sí, hola. —No dijo nada por un momento y, sabiendo que Sherlock se empezaba a desesperar, habló. —¿Entonces?

Greg se golpeó la frente y John arrugó su expresión al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había sonado.

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Sobre mi mensaje? —No quería repetirlo, si Sherlock se había enojado o simplemente no quería, lo mejor era dejar el tema morir lo más pronto posible.

—Ah, eso. —Sherlock sonaba despreocupado, como si no estuvieran hablando de algo de suma importancia. —Sí, por supuesto. Ya te lo había dicho.

—¿Enserio? —su voz denotaba incredulidad. Sherlock rodó los ojos del otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, te envié un mensaje.

—Oh… no me llegó nada.

—Como sea, ya compré los boletos.

—¿Boletos? —John se sentía cada vez más perdido dentro de la conversación.

—Para la luna de miel, John. —Sherlock comenzaba a perder su paciencia como cada que tenía que explicar todo muchas veces. John sudó frío.

—¿T-Tan rápido? —su voz tembló demasiado y Greg lo miró con preocupación, moviendo los labios silenciosamente para preguntar qué pasaba.

—Entre más pronto mejor, quizá no se pueda después. —Sherlock tenía razón. Estaban en abril, una temporada relativamente baja de turistas, en otros meses todo estaría completamente lleno y, en consecuencia, habría más gente. A Sherlock no le gustaba la gente. En ese caso tendrían que retrasar todo mínimo hasta el siguiente año.

—Claro, lo entiendo. Te veo después. —cortó la llamada y sonrió nerviosamente al ansioso Lestrade frente a él.

—Dijo que sí. —su dicha no pudo ser contenida por sus palabras e inmediatamente su amigo exclamó con alegría y se levantó para abrazarlo fuertemente.

—¡Me alegro mucho por ti John! —la sonrisa era evidente en sus palabras y John no pudo evitar sonreír igualmente.

—También dijo que adelantaremos nuestra luna de miel.

—Oh, suena bien. ¿Cuándo?

—Bueno, ya tiene los boletos de avión. —Greg exhaló con incredulidad.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Ya conoces a Sherlock, diferente en todos los sentidos. —El cariño era evidente en sus palabras. Los ojos de Greg se llenaron de calidez, estaba realmente feliz por su amigo. —Creo que en vista de lo rápido de todo lo mejor será que vaya a comprar algo. ¿Puedes pagar tú? No traigo efectivo. —Greg lo desacreditó con un gesto de la mano.

—Tómalo como tu regalo de bodas.

.

Poco menos de una hora después, se encontraba dentro de un establecimiento elegante y lleno de otros hombres y una que otra mujer que se comían las uñas de los nervios, todos siendo atendidos por algún empleado de apariencia serena.

—Buenas tardes. —lo saludó uno de ellos que hasta ahora había estado desocupado. Un hombre con los ojos cafés y sin nada de especial a decir verdad. —¿Está buscando algo?

—Argollas de compromiso. —murmuró sin aliento y sin poder creerse del todo que estuviera haciendo eso. El hombre sonrió comprensivo.

—Ya veo. ¿Hombre o mujer?

—Hombre.

—Por aquí caballero. —El hombre lo llevó a una sección destinada a una múltiple variedad de anillos de compromiso, había unos bastante hermosos y claramente para mujer y otros bastante simples para los hombres. John se sintió algo desalentado.

—No se preocupe. —le dijo el hombre al notar su expresión. —Esos son sólo para resaltar los de mujeres. Les gusta tener lo mejor.

El hombre sacó una caja de terciopelo rojo de debajo del mostrador de anillos y la abrió. Estaba llena de diversos tipos de anillos, de diversos colores y piedras preciosas.

—Muy bien… ¿Quiere algo en especial? —John se lamentó no saber si a Sherlock le gustaría un anillo con diamantes o no. Quizá le debería haber preguntado. El hombre debía ser bueno en su trabajo, porque de nuevo notó que John lucía perdido y con una expresión tranquilizadora sacó varias sugerencias.

—Tenemos estos, los dos de oro, un diseño muy sencillo a decir verdad. Y estos dos de plata cuyo diseño a juego completa un corazón, bastante accesible si su presupuesto no es muy alto. O estos dos de oro blanco con un diamante de un quilate. —Los fue colocando frente a John. —También tenemos estos, son de mis favoritos si soy honesto. Son una combinación de oro blanco con oro rosa y uno tiene tres pequeños diamantes en el centro, entre los tres forman un total de medio quilate. Es modesto y elegante.

Iba a seguir mostrando varios, pero John lo detuvo alzando una mano y tomó los dos últimos anillos. Una corazonada le dijo que eran esos. Una sonrisa inevitable se formó en sus labios.

—Me llevo estos. —El hombre sonrió encantado.

—Maravilloso. Si me acompaña…

John no pudo dejar de sonreír.

.

Cuando llegó a Baker, Sherlock estaba en su computadora. John ni siquiera se molestó en volver a preguntarle cómo había entrado si hacía poco había cambiado la contraseña.

—¿Sherlock? —se acercó por detrás a su novio y lo besó en la mejilla. Sherlock sonrió en reconocimiento.

—Me alegra que llegaras. Tengo todo preparado para el viaje, sólo me falta avisarle a Lestrade y preparar las maletas. —A John le sorprendió gratamente. Si Sherlock quería hablar con Lestrade no podía ser para nada más que decirle que por unos días iba a estar ocupado con él y no podría resolver ningún caso. Sonrió enormemente.

—Ya le dije yo, y no te preocupes yo hago las maletas. —besó de nuevo s Sherlock, esta vez en los labios y subió a hacer las maletas. No recordaba un momento en su vida en que hubiera sido más feliz.

—Oh, casi lo olvido. —regresó sobre sus pasos y sacó las dos cajas idénticas de su chaqueta. —Compré estos, espero que te gusten. Los podemos devolver si prefieres algo diferente.

Sherlock abrió su cajita y miró extrañado al objeto dentro de ella por un momento antes de sonreír radiante.

—Brillante John, simplemente brillante. La mejor idea que has tenido jamás. De esta forma todos sabrán que somos una pareja, quizá incluso nos tomen como recién casados…

Sherlock siguió murmurando algunas cosas para sí mismo, sin prestarle más atención a John, quien a pesar de no haber entendido a qué se refería Sherlock se sentía realmente satisfecho con su elección. A Sherlock le había parecido brillante.

.

Acabaron yendo a una pequeña y acogedora posada con tan sólo quince habitaciones en Sussex. El lugar no era nada especial, pero sin duda tenía encanto. La dueña de la posada les asignó un hermoso cuarto con la mejor vista. John estaba que bailaba de la emoción.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer primero? —preguntó una vez acabó de desempacar. Sherlock estaba parado frente a la ventana, observado todo con ojo calculador

—Deberíamos bajar a comer, probablemente todos estén ahí a esa hora.

—Oh, está bien… —dijo algo desconcertado. Sherlock por lo general prefería evitar a todos. —¿Alguna razón en especial?

—Todos estarán ahí a esta hora. Deberían conocernos.

—¿Quieres que interactuemos con los demás? —las cejas de John se alzaron con sorpresa. Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—Tenemos que hacerles saber a todos de alguna forma que somos una pareja, y que estamos en nuestra luna de miel, de preferencia.

John le dio vueltas a la idea. ¿Por qué? No le veía sentido, Sherlock jamás en su vida había mostrado interés porque la gente supiera que estaban juntos, o para desmentirlos cuando no lo estaban y la gente asumía que sí, simplemente jamás le había importado en lo más mínimo lo que la gente pensara de su relación. Jamás. ¿Y ahora quería que todos se enteraran? ¿Y que supieran que estaban de luna de miel? ¿Por qué…?

Oh.

Vaya. Eso.

Estaban de luna de miel. Normalmente las parejas de luna de miel hacían… cosas, pensó John sonrojado. Sí, cosas. Cosas muy placenteras. Y ruidosas. Quizá quería advertir a los demás y… sí. Probablemente. Después de todo Sherlock ya le había comentado su desprecio por el término "luna de miel" cuando debería ser llamado "vacaciones de sexo", a pesar de que todos le habían dicho que no era muy favorable llamarle así delante de los niños.

Ambos bajaron a comer y conocieron a todos, habían varias otras parejas y algunos solitarios, John creía haber escuchado que uno era un escritor que buscaba algo de inspiración, la verdad no le había importado, John había estado demasiado contento tomando la mano de Sherlock —la mano del anillo, por supuesto—, y presumiendo a todo aquél que estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo que sí, ese magnífico, maravilloso y hermoso hombre era su prometido y sí, se casarían pronto, muy pronto. Sentía que las mejillas se le romperían por tanto sonreír.

Cuando pudieron volver a la habitación ya había anochecido, Sherlock proclamó el baño como suyo y se metió para darse una ducha. John, sin nada mejor que hacer, se acostó boca arriba en la cama sintiendo que por primera vez era realmente feliz, no recordaba un momento en que se hubiera sentido más dichoso en su vida. Sherlock realmente era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

—¿John? —lo llamó Sherlock, acababa de salir del baño y traía una toalla amarrada a la cintura. Lo miró extrañado y John notó que se estaba intentando secar el cabello con otra toalla. —¿Te pregunté si te vas a bañar?

—Claro. —Se levantó de la cama y eliminó la distancia que había entre él y su prometido, lo tomó de la cintura y atrajo sus cuerpos hasta que estuvieron totalmente pegados. Besó sus labios con suavidad, disfrutando del calor que la piel del otro desprendía. Su otra mano se colocó en la nuca de Sherlock y sus dedos sintieron las pequeñas gotitas de agua que aún escurrían de su cabello.

Dios, era tan sexy.

Inevitablemente su mano se dirigió al trasero de Sherlock y le dio un suave apretón. Sherlock dio un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa y sonrió contra sus labios.

—¿No te bañarás entonces? —su tono era travieso y John rio.

—Quizá después. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como tú.

Al fin y al cabo, eran unas vacaciones de sexo, ¿no?

.

Otros dos días pasaron igual. Sherlock siendo inesperadamente sociable, John presumiendo a su prometido con todos y las noches siendo ocupadas para honrar las tradiciones de la luna de miel. Todo era perfecto.

Al menos hasta que intentaron matarlos, claro está.

Era de noche, Sherlock y John habían decidido salir a dar un paseo y, de paso, comer algo. Estaban en un pequeño restaurant local comiendo crepas cuando sucedió:

Fue bastante sencillo, a decir verdad. El mesero llegó con sus bebidas y las dejó en la mesa, John estaba a punto de tomar un trago de su café americano cuando Sherlock lo detuvo agarrando su muñeca.

—No lo bebas. —le advirtió con ojos analíticos, quitándole la taza y olfateándola un segundo antes de fruncir el ceño. —Está envenenada.

—¿Envenenada? —repitió John poniéndose inmediatamente alerta. Sherlock asintió.

—La verdad esperaba algo más directo, esto es ligeramente más difícil de seguir, pero si lo hacemos bien… —Sherlock evaluó un segundo más la taza en busca de pistas y su atención se dirigió a otro cliente que acababa de salir del local y se arreglaba el abrigo para protegerse del frío. —Es él. Vamos.

John dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y corrió tras su prometido, quien había salido disparado tras el culpable, quien al ver que lo seguían había echado a correr.

—¡Sherlock! ¡Espera! —Habiendo salido antes y siendo un poco más rápido que John, Sherlock iba delante de él por varios metros, casi a los talones del otro hombre. En algún momento dieron vuelta en una esquina y John los perdió de vista. Cuando volvieron a entrar en su campo de visión, el hombre tenía una pistola presionada contra la cabeza de Sherlock.

—¡John, quédate donde estás! —Sherlock tenía las manos alzadas. Y lo miraba como si tratara de indicarle que no hiciera nada estúpido. John sacó la pistola que siempre llevaba consigo y apuntó al hombre.

—Suelta a mi prometido. —dijo con ira en sus palabras. El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—No, eso sería bastante contraproducente.

—John… —trató de decir Sherlock.

—Suelta la pistola si no quieres que le vuele el cerebro. —amenazó el hombre y sin más alternativa, John soltó su pistola. —Manos arriba.

John alzó las manos.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —le preguntó John y el hombre soltó una risa sin humor.

—Su esposa lo engañó con su maestra de yoga, desde entonces cree que el amor no existe y quiere destruir a todas las parejas. Además, tiene disfunción eréctil y está demasiado frustrado. —habló Sherlock como quien no quiere la cosa y el hombre le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la culata de la pistola. Sherlock soltó un gruñido de dolor y cayó al piso, sujetándose la cabeza como si espera que eso aminorara el dolor.

—Maldito sabelotodo. Te mataré a ti primero. —El hombre volvió a apuntar a Sherlock, quien seguía en el piso y John aprovechó la oportunidad. Saltó sobre el hombre y le tiró la pistola con un golpe. Sherlock, quien al parecer había estado actuando, le dio una patada en la espinilla y finalmente John tiró al hombre al piso con una llave.

—Te dije que dejaras a mi prometido en paz. —Al estar ocupado manteniendo al hombre en su lugar, John se perdió la mirada confundida de Sherlock.

—Llamaré a la policía, de algo tienen que servir.

.

Una vez la policía hubo llegado y metido el hombre a una patrulla, John se acercó a hablar con Sherlock.

—Dime, ¿el caso fue la verdadera razón por la que vinimos aquí?

—Por supuesto que la fue, ¿qué más podría haber sido? Lo sabías desde el principio. —John lo miró herido.

—Pero… tú dijiste…

—El caso de Lestrade, ¿recuerdas? ¿Acordamos hacernos pasar por una pareja para que nos siguiera el asesino?

—Oh… claro. —la verdad, John lo había olvidado ante la euforia que su boda le provocaba.

—De nuevo te debo la resolución de este caso, John. —comentó Sherlock, ajeno a los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente del otro. —De no ser por ti no lo hubiéramos atrapado.

—¿Por mí? ¿Qué hice?

—Comprar anillos. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido a mí. Después de ver al asesino es obvio que se dedica a las ventas. Por la falta de dureza en sus manos y sus movimientos delicados es claro que vende algo pequeño y delicado. La cuestión es ¿qué? Lo más probable es algo que esté relacionado con las parejas, y Lestrade me acaba de confirmar que el hombre trabaja en una joyería. Así es como elige a sus víctimas independientemente del lugar a donde vayan o de en qué aerolínea viajen, es fácil seguirles el rastro una vez sabes a quién vas a matar. —hizo una pausa. —supongo que la suerte también tuvo mucho que ver en esto, si hubieras comprado los anillos en cualquier otro lugar este viaje no habría servido para nada.

—Brillante. —Sherlock le sonrió tímidamente.

.

Cuando volvieron a la habitación y ambos estuvieron acostados en la cama, John preguntó algo que había estado rondando en su cabeza desde que habían atrapado al asesino.

—Cuando volvamos, ¿quieres que les digamos a los demás? Podríamos esperar un poco si quieres, aunque ya le dije a Lestrade. Perdón. —Sherlock lo miró con confusión.

—¿Decirles qué?

—Sobre la boda.

—¿Qué boda? —Sherlock lo miraba como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

—¿Nuestra boda? —la conversación se había vuelto verdaderamente incómoda. Sherlock palideció al instante y salió de un salto de la cama, temblando ligeramente.

—Necesito tomar aire. —dijo con voz débil y salió de la habitación sin siquiera molestarse en ponerse zapatos. John se quedó en la cama, solo y confundido.

Más tarde, cuando Sherlock volvió, John fingió dormir. Sherlock sabía que fingía y John sabía que Sherlock sabía que él fingía, pero los dos siguieron el juego y Sherlock se acostó de espaldas a él. Ninguno dijo nada ni esa noche ni la mañana siguiente.

Mientras guardaban todo para irse, John repasaba mentalmente todo lo que habían hecho. Si lo pensaba bien, todo tenía sentido, Sherlock nunca le había dicho nada de la boda y, en cambio, había actuado acorde a lo necesario para resolver el caso. Quizá eso había sido todo para él, fingir estar de luna de miel para que el asesino fuera tras de ellos, y si era de ese modo todo tenía sentido, incluso el que Sherlock fuera tan insistente en que todos supieran que ellos estaban de luna de miel. John había sido el único que pensó en una boda.

Quizá Sherlock nunca le había dado el sí, después de todo.

.

El vuelo también transcurrió en un incómodo silencio. Y el sentimiento de incomodidad aumentó cuando vieron a Lestrade esperarlos en el aeropuerto, sonriente y con unos globos en la mano.

—¡Felicidades! —exclamó, dándole los globos a Sherlock y abrazándolos a ambos. —Yo pido ser el padrino, no me importa de quién.

Sherlock volvió a palidecer y John carraspeó para llamar la atención de Lestrade.

—No… Parece que fue un malentendido. ¿Nos puedes dar un minuto? —La mirada de Lestrade se alternó entre los dos, y cuando pareció entender la situación retrocedió avergonzado, murmuró una disculpa y después de indicarles que esperaría en el auto se fue. John volteó a mirar a Sherlock, quien evitaba su mirada como si la vida le fuera en ello y prefería mirar a cualquier cosa antes que a John.

—Sherlock. —lo llamó sin resultado. —Sherlock, por favor mírame. —reluctantemente, la mirada de Sherlock se dirigió a él y John se encontró frente a dos ojos demasiado confundidos, ansiosos y avergonzados. John respiró fuertemente.

—Deberíamos ir con Gavin… —Sherlock hizo amago de irse, pero John lo detuvo.

—No. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. —Sherlock volvió a desviar la mirada nervioso. —¿Por favor?

Sherlock volvió a verlo y cruzó los brazos. John lo tomó como una victoria.

—No hay nada de qué hablar. —insistió.

—Sí lo hay. Yo... Te pedí que te casaras conmigo y creí que habías aceptado, creo que me equivoqué. Pero no importa, aún si no te quieres casar conmigo por ahora- o nunca, para el caso, yo quiero seguir contigo. Si me dejas. —Sherlock no dijo nada por varios momentos.

—Jamás lo pediste. —habló en voz baja.

—¿Perdón?

—Tú... Jamás me pediste que me casara contigo.

—Sí lo hice, es algo vergonzoso la verdad, estaba con Greg y no me atreví a hablarte así que... —mientras hablaba, John había sacado su celular y ahora la pantalla mostraba el mensaje que le había enviado a su novio. —Sé que no es la mejor forma de hacerlo —río nervioso, frotándose la nuca.

—Nunca leí tu mensaje. Borro todo los que empiecen con hola —Sherlock parecía apenado y John soltó una pequeña risa incrédula.

—Ya veo... ¿Y la llamada?

—Pensé que te referías al caso.

—Ah... —ninguno dijo nada por un rato y John guardó su celular.

—Bueno... Mi respuesta sigue siendo sí, si Todavía quieres— Sherlock lo miró, y si John creyó que era feliz antes, no se comparaba a ese momento. Su rostro se iluminó por la emoción y la felicidad y sin pensarlo dos veces se inclinó para besar a Sherlock. Su Sherlock. Su hermoso Sherlock.

Su prometido (y ahora se verdad). Dios, sonaba tan bien.

—Le diré a Greg que sí será mi padrino después de todo. —sonrió.

—Creo que considerando que está escondido atrás de ese grupo de turistas —señaló hacia las escaleras—, ya lo sabe.

—Bueno, le diré de todas formas. Le diré a todos.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, todos deben de saber la suerte que tengo de que te vayas a casar conmigo. —Sherlock rodó los ojos y John le dio otro beso. —Siempre y cuando no nos intenten matar de nuevo en nuestra luna de miel...

—John, ¿qué clase de vida aburrida seria esa?


End file.
